


Chase's Files

by Katsirrus_the_Artist



Series: Alternate Seasons for Carmen Sandiego [2]
Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chase and Cars, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oh Dear, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsirrus_the_Artist/pseuds/Katsirrus_the_Artist
Summary: Basically it's Chase's perspective. Oh dear.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Zari, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Alternate Seasons for Carmen Sandiego [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976782
Kudos: 12





	Chase's Files

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wanted to give all of you Chase's views on The Stolen Ship Caper. Don't worry, I won't let him drive it.  
> It's also not meant to have long chapters, since Chase hates paperwork.

“She WHAT!? Chief, there must be some mistake, there is no way that she resigned!” Chase’s mind raced as he shouted at his boss, the hologram. There was no way Argent quit, this had to be some kind of joke. 

“Like it or not Agent, she quit, and broke her pen, so we have no clue as to where she is. As a precautionary measure, I have completely wiped her keycard and deactivated it. You’ll be working with Agent Zari from now on.” Chief was not a happy hologram.

“B-but what about Argent? Aren’t you going to try to find her?” His mind raced, as much as he Chase Devineaux, didn't need assistance from a new Agent, he liked her company.

“I have a feeling that we’ll run into her again. I'm putting you and Zari on the Beaufort case, your plane leaves in a few minutes, so get going, Zari will meet you in Beaufort.” She completely de-rails his thoughts.

“Yes, Chief.” Chase's tone is one of defeat and he picks up his pen to leave as Chief ends the transmission. 

Chase steps out from the back room of the airport. Following the signs, he realizes just how much shit Julia does for him, one of those being finding the gate their plane leaves from. After a bit, he finds his gate and boards the private plane A.C.M.E. chartered for him and- “No, I will not continue to obsess over her absence!”

The flight attendant gave him a funny look. 

With that, he popped a sleep aid and slept his flight away. Upon arriving in Raleigh he stretched out and walked off of the plane, heading to baggage claim to grab his suitcase. He soon spotted Zari, looking for all the world like she’d rather be anywhere else, her posture too stiff to look like she was a tourist and her glare matching Medusa’s so much so that Chase stopped and shivered for a second, expecting to be turned to stone. He walked over to her, not noticing the sympathetic eyes of many a male on him thinking that he was going to attempt to ask her out. When she sees him she raises an eyebrow and leads him to the taxi that will take them to New Bern, where their car is waiting. 

“Do you have any idea as to why she left, Agent Devineaux?” He realizes she must be blaming him, oddly enough.

“No… but I know her moral compass is strong, so if something didn't add up for her, then that would explain why she quit. But what could be so extreme as to force Mrs. Argent to leave our organization??”

“Maybe she needed to take care of a family matter?” Zari deflects, which he finds suspicious. 

“Perhaps.” He decides not to tell her what he thinks.

For a bit, Chase attempted to make small talk with Zari, but he eventually gave up and popped another sleep aid. Upon arriving in New Bern, they went to the small Airport where their A.C.M.E. issue car was parked in the parking lot. Had he been a bit more vigilant, he would have seen the red hoodie and the familiar blue blazer duck behind a wall, or the man he identified as his captor vanish behind an SUV when they walked past. Instead, he just stretched and followed Zari to the car.

“I’ll drive, since you have a past with A.C.M.E. vehicles and I don’t want to end up at the bottom of a marsh.”

“But I took a class! I drive defensively now!”

“I’m driving Agent, and not even Chief could make me change my mind.” Zari decisively ends the conversation.

Chase gripes for a bit but doesn't bring it up again. He may as well have since he pouts all the way to Beaufort.


End file.
